Hostile Intentions
by Theresa471
Summary: Takes Place some time after the Voyage Home with the Enterprise and Captain Kirk get involved with a race wishing to join the Federation.


Star date 9601.21

Captain Kirk Reporting

It's now been two days since the last crew member had died from an unknown source, having been found torn apart from some kind of strange creature that we probably had picked up on our last mission on Rigellan Four for routine specimen gathering.

Commander Spock had reported that several vessels having landed as well during the past few months, picked up some strange snake like creature that can change forms. Spock calls it mostly a shift changer for the most part or called Camaline's.

Medical doctors on board from all three vessels, stated in there reports, that these creatures mainly attack it's victims for food. As for the reason why, it was beyond reason, or to the fact that Star Fleet thinks that these creatures might of been disturbed once Federation vessels started to visit the planet for testing.

Commander Spock having gone over the logs for the past 30 years, had found for where Captain Pike of the very first Enterprise had encounter a creature like the Camaline's, and with Captain Pike's report stated after several of his crew members having been attacked, had no intentions of joining the Federation or Star fleet.

And that maybe some day, these creatures would be interested on wanting to be a part of the Federation. But something went wrong during the past few months, for when the deaths started to begin with the deaths on all of the Federation Vessels, including Captain Sulu's vessel the U.S.S Excelsior for where two of the security force members were torn to pieces.  
/

Now several days later in orbit around Rigellan Four, security is tight on board the Enterprise 1701-A, after the last three of the crew members having beam down were killed.

Captain James T. Kirk carrying his weapon at his side, wasn't taking any chances having to be in his own quarters, while waiting for a report from Commander Spock down on the planet surface.

Commander Uhura was calling from the bridge with a message from Mr. Spock, and the rest of his security, medical team including Doctor Leonard McCoy.

"Uhura, have it put through to my quarters." He tells her very quickly, while walking over to his communications station.

"Captain, have the transporter stand by, we were able to captured one of the creatures in the security chamber, making sure Jim, that the Camaline is not able to escape."

"Excellent, Mr. Spock, just be sure to bring it to the security area under heavy guard." He replied to his Vulcan friend.

"Very well, Captain!" Ends the communications from the surface.

Captain Kirk ran out of his quarters at a full run, taking the turbo lift to level 16, the most secured part of the ship, besides Sickbay.

When he arrived, the entire area was filled with security and medical personnel, and Commander Spock having to be hooking up the universal translator to understand, on whether or not the creature is able to understand English at all.

Doctor McCoy is the first to notice Captain James Kirk coming over to asked questions.

Well!, Bones, can you tell me anything important, to give us any idea, to why these creatures started killing in the first place? With his voice filled with great concern for the well being of his crew and the Enterprise.

"Jim, we won't know anything at all, until we find out from this creature, when it wakes up in a few hours." Having to turned on his medical tricorder, to see if he's able to pick up any type of bio readings from his brain wave pattern.

"Just be sure to let me know, soon as possible!, I have a report to be sent to Star Fleet Command on this matter." He goes to speak with Commander Spock very quickly, before leaving for the bridge, and his report.

Mr. Spock mention to Kirk, that he wanted to try a Vulcan mind meld on the creature before it wakes, to get an idea, as to why the creatures are retorting to killing for food and vice versa.

"Very well, try it, but please be very careful." He says with concern for his long time friend, along with Dr. McCoy.

A few minutes later after the Captain left for the bridge, Commander Spock asked for the security force field be dropped, having to entered inside very quickly, while Dr. McCoy was on the outside monitoring vitals on Spock and the shape changer.

Dr. McCoy tells Spock to be very careful, walking slowly over to the creature.

Commander Spock gives himself a few moments to prepared.

Spock goes to open his mind after touching the creature, at first he was having a hard time trying to break the mental barrier, but then all of a sudden, he's thrown into a whirl wind of images covering hundreds of years both in the past, present and future.

But after a few moments, he's able to make contact with the creature, to why there people suddenly started to kill. "Romulans" was his answer, the Romulans wanted to steal the creatures, to take them away from there nature environment, and use them as game for the population of several different planets on the outer side of the neutral zone.

The other reason was to see, if the Romulan's were smart enough to past there mental tests, using images from the past, present, future happenings, however they failed.

But in Spock's mind, he was able to see a future happening for when it came to Captain James T. Kirk, second son William, from the mother of Dr. Gillian Taylor, for where he was tested by these same creatures and won out over the mental testing, with the help from Spock's son, Commander Solance having be serving on the Enterprise 1701-D, some thirty years in the future.

It was at this point for when the Camaline's finally join the Federation.

When the Mind Meld was broken, Spock was some what weakened , but was able to recover very quickly, along with the eyes of Doctor McCoy looking on.

"Doctor McCoy, I am quite well, plus we no longer need to worry about the security restraints, however we will wait until after I speak with Jim, and what I found out with the meld.

"Great idea!" McCoy says to Mr. Spock, while heading on out towards the turbo lift.  
/

Meanwhile on the Bridge.

Captain James T. Kirk was finishing up the last of his report to Star Fleet Command, when Commander Spock and McCoy came onto the bridge.

" what is the latest on our prisoner?" While moving out of his commander chair to meet the two men at Spock's science station checking his instruments, before deciding to discuss the matter with the Captain walking over, while the rest of the bridge crew looking on with concern.

"Jim, we need to discuss the matter further in the briefing room, while the good doctor goes to check up on his prisoner's health in the security section." He says to annoy Doctor McCoy with his Vulcan sense of humor.

"Very well, Mr. Spock, I am leaving to tend to my patient!"

Some 15 minutes later...

Commander Spock was able to explain the entire scenario to the Captain, along with the future happening.

"So what your telling me Spock, is the fact that was the Romulans that had started all of this mess in the first place, while having to disturb there nature environment?" He says to his Science Officer.

"Affirmative!" He replied very quickly.

"What are we supposed to do next?" Looking at his Vulcan's friend raised eye brow.

"We transport the Camaline back to his home, since he has a better understanding, that the Federation will protect them from the Romulans, until they are ready to finally join the Federation at a great price."

"Agreed!"  
/

Sometime later after understanding from a second Meld, the creature was transported back down to the planet, along with the others, until it was the proper time.

And when the envoy from the future name Tamor, will set the wheels into motion.

The end or the very beginning.


End file.
